


King’s Kunoichi

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh: Taimanin [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 対魔忍アサギ | Taimanin Asagi (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Memory Loss, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piledriver - Freeform, Resurrection, Seventh Posture, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: The Anti-Demon Ninja brought back to life a powerful Pharaoh. To help them in their battle with the Oboro Forbearance Army. However, when the Pharaoh is low on mana, the Kunoichi has to...recharge him.





	King’s Kunoichi

**Author's Note:**

> A writing challenge from Shu Kurenai

Hoards of demons lay on the ground of a parking lot. Their limbs are either chopped off blast off. Along with their heads. The ones who killed them is a Kunoichi and a revived Pharaoh. Said to be one of Egypt's greatest rulers. His name is lost to time. Not even the Pharaoh knows his name. Asagi feels bad for him. She remembers screaming in horror when was brought back to life.

The reason why they did that, is because he defeated a great evil that threatens to destroy Egypt. So the Anti-Demon Ninja needs his help dealing with the Oboro Forbearance Army. They are having a hard time with them. They lost a great number of members to them. Who are either turned to into sex slaves or dead.

This must end. Reviving the nameless Pharaoh was not easy because they said when a Pharaoh dies they become something akin to a god. But it was worth it. Thanks to the Pharaoh with no name, the tides are turning. Asagi may know who he is "Does Tutankhamun ring any bells?" she asks.

Pulls his golden spear out of dead demon's body the Pharaoh lets the name skin in. "No," he said shaking his head "What makes you think that's my name?" he asks nicely.

"Because there was a Pharaoh who is about your height and was a young King. I thought you were him." Asagi said, "You two have a lot in common."

"Thanks for trying." the Pharaoh smiles.

Asagi recalls some facts. She's not yet ready to discard the Pharaoh is the famous King Tut, "What did the people think of your father?" she asks.

The Pharaoh rubs his chin. He has memories of his past. The only thing he can recall was the name and the reason why he forgot, "They loved him. It's thanks to him I'm the man I am today." he said with pride, "Why do you ask."

"Because Tutankhamun's father is not like yours. He made the people worship only one god and broke tradition."

"He what!?" the Pharaoh shouts. Clearly upset about this.

"But Tutankhamun did try to restore the old ways," Asagi said trying to calm him down. It works thankfully. It looks like she found a difference. Will there be another? She found it right away because the Pharaoh in front of her is fit and healthy. Also handsome. That last thought made her blush a little.

"Are you okay?" the Pharaoh asks. Putting his hand on her forehead. Asagi was about to say something but falls in her arms. Dropping his spear, "Used to much power on that fight." he said panting. She takes up his spear and takes him to hidden spot so she can "recharge" him. Her heart is beating fast.

She found a nearby safe house. Asagi uses a highly advance hand scanner to gain entrance. Setting him on the large, soft coach. Taking a deep breath Asagi prepares to restore the Pharaoh's mana. Setting their weapons on a nearby table. Asagi slips her hand under his tunic and wraps her hand around his manhood, "What are you doing?" he asks while moaning. Asagi can feel him growing hard.

"I-It's how to restore your strength," Asagi said blushing. She pulls his tunic up to see his cock. Which is really big. Feeling drawn to it, Asagi leans her head in and licks the head. The pre-cum has a divine taste. Asagi wants more and takes more of the Pharaoh's cock in her mouth. Furrowing her brow Asagi bobs her head.

Seeing her long black hair is getting in the way the Pharaoh moves some of them out of the way. Thanking him for his kind action Asagi sucks on his cock a little harder. She wonders if a cock tastes so good. It makes her whole body get warm with lust. One of her hands starts to rub move down to her pussy. She rubs it roughly. Asagi can feel how wet she is.

Her throat adjusted to the size of his cock and is able to take more. The Pharaoh moans upon feeling warmth and wetness cover his cock. It feels good and much to his surprise can feel his strength returning. He'll ask why this method is work but for now, will enjoy the moment. The Pharaoh closes his eyes and keeps moaning.

No one had sucked him off as good as Asagi. Then again, he really did had an active sex life due to running a kingdom, and fighting a powerful demon, "Asagi!" The Pharaoh moans and his seed shoots down the kunoichi's throat. She tries to drink it all but there's too much for her. Taking his cock out of her mouth, Asagi gathers her breath.

Seeing her large breasts bounce the Pharaoh gets an idea, "Can you use those to rub my cock?" he asks politely.

"With pleasure~" Asagi said with a smile. Drinking the Pharaoh's seed caused her switch to be flipped. Grabbing her big tits wraps them around his mighty manhood them moves them up and down. The fabric of Asagi's bodysuit feels amazing on his cock. It's also thin enough that Asagi can feel every vein on his cock. The Pharaoh can her harden nipples.

So he reaches out and pinches one of them. Making her moan. She then re-positions herself they are in a sixty-nine position, "You can rip it~" she said before sucking on the head of his cock. The Pharaoh rips her purple bodysuit open. Seeing Asagi's dripping wet pussy. Some of her juices fall on his lips. He licks it off.

Liking the taste he grabs Asagi's soft, plump ass and moves his tongue over her pussy. Asagi moans in delight. She keeps moving her breasts on the Pharaoh's shaft and sucks on the head of his cock. With his thumbs, the Pharaoh spreads her pussy wide then drills his tongue in deep. He keeps her hips still because they were twitching.

His tongue is hitting all the right spots. He was curious what she reacts with a finger in her ass. She reacted positively. The Pharaoh laps up all the nectar Asagi leaks out. Soon more came out and Asagi moans loudly. With the Pharaoh's cock in her mouth. A powerful need to have this dick inside overtakes her.

She gets off of him and said while grabbing her ass, "Please Pharaoh, fuck me!" Asagi has a lustful look in her eyes. The Pharaoh notice she was drooling a little. Also smiling.

The Pharaoh nods and puts his hands over Asagi's, "PHARAOH!" she cries out when he plunges his huge cock deep into her pussy. It reaches all the way to her womb. Her eyes roll up when the Pharaoh pumps his hips. They move so fast and strongly. The Pharaoh was getting sweaty with all the gold jewellery he has on.

He withstood it tho and keeps fucking the Kunoichi, "My Pharaoh~" she said lustfully. He grabs her wrists and pulls her arms back. Her pussy got tighter when he did that. A bright red blush forms on her face. His cock feels utterly amazing. It made her mind become blank. Completely forgetting why she's fucking him, "Yes! Right there! Fuck me more!" Asagi cries out.

"Damn your pussy is tight!" the Pharaoh said gritting his teeth "I'm going to cum!"

"Please my Pharaoh, cum deep inside me!" Asagi cries out. This man's cock is fantastic! In no time flat, he is able to give her a huge amount of pleasure. She's completely hooked on it.

Grunting, the Pharaoh fries his load. Asagi moans as his cum fills her up. She is amazed he is still rock hard. He pulls out and flips her over. Raising her hips up in the air the Pharaoh sticks his cock back inside her. In her ass this time around, "This one is tighter!" he moans. His hips move the same way as before.

An Ahegao expression forms on her face. The Pharaoh finds that look sexy. "Are you okay?" he asks "You're crying."

"They are tears of happiness~" Asagi said, "Please cum in my ass too~"

"Okay!" the Pharaoh grunts. He shuts his eyes and cums a second time. Setting her hips down the rotates them slightly. He didn't give Asagi a chance to recover as he moves his hips. At this point, Asagi's eyes are now blank with lust. In this angle, Asagi discovers she was a few sweet spots in her ass.

It made her cum again and again. Each growing more in intensity. Before long the Pharaoh cums one last time. When he pulls out, saw that Asagi has passed out. He lets her rest and looks around the room for a change of clothes. His Pharaoh garb is going make him stand out in a crowd.

During his search, spots something on a poster, "Yugi Moto." that name sounds familiar. But for the life of him can't remember.


End file.
